Kit's Shadow
by Willofhounds
Summary: Jake Potter is the BWL and his twin brother is thought to be a squib. When Harry is disowned he disappears from the wizarding world. Years later he returns but not as what he was before.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter's POV

James was standing in Gringotts waiting for his turn in line with his son the youngest of the two twins. Harry Potter was practically a squib while his brother Jake was the boy who lived. Almost four years ago the oldest of the twins had vanquished the greatest dark lord of the century.

They were at Gringotts bank to officially disown the youngest son. It was just him and Harry if Lily knew what he was doing she would murder him. She wanted the boys to grow up together. Why should they? Jake should have everything after all he is the boy who lived. Harry needed to be the boy who went away and never came back. This was the best way to do it.

His only hope was that Remus and Sirius his two best friends would not question the brats disappearance. Finally it was their turn and he said coldly to the goblin pushing the child in front of him," I wish to completely disown Harry Potter from the Potter line in favor of his brother Jake Potter." James did not notice the stunned look on the goblin's face. The goblin knew that humans were extremely protective of their young. This human wants to get rid of one of his blood just because the other had more fame. He would gladly do it and give the boy to someone he knew would look after him.

He handed the paperwork and sneered at the man. He hated humans like this. All children should be cherished not abandoned. After the paperwork was signed James said," I Lord James Potter hereby disown Harry Potter from the Potter line. So I say it so mote it be." After another moment he sneered and said," May you never soil and darken my doorstep again. If you try and follow me I will kill you." With that James Potter left the bank and the goblins glared into his back as he left.

Harry's POV

I stood glaring at the door I knew I was different from my brother but I never expected my dad to get rid of me. Unlike Alex I had yet to do any accidental magic and the old man said I was likely a squib. The goblin that had done the deal said," We goblins have a friend that maybe interested in you young one. Living with them wouldn't be easy by any means but you would never be bored. Would you like me to contact him?" I nodded and said respectfully," If you would sir."

The goblin got down from his desk leaving the room. I stood there for a half hour before the goblin returned. He said handing me a few coins," Go to the leaky cauldron and when a man named Hirato comes he's our friend. He wants to talk to you before he agrees to help you." Said man must have played the goblin otherwise it would never have given me money. I followed the goblins advice and went to the Leaky Cauldron. I ordered lunch and was half way through when I felt eyes upon me. Looking up I saw a man in a suit like what a muggle magician. He even had the cane to make the costume. He asked as our eyes met," Harry Potter?"

I nodded solemnly and asked," Hirato?" He nodded and said taking a seat in front of me," I think you and I need to have a talk."


	2. Hogwarts Letter

A/N thank you for the review. I will update as I have time and ideas. I can't believe there aren't any fanfictions like this besides Wizard's Circus. I checked. As popular as Karneval is expected more honestly. There are so many crossovers with Harry Potter of pretty much everything.

Kit's POV

6 years later

I yawned as I walked through the halls of the airship making my way to the cafeteria. I was wearing a grey T-shirt with a 2 on the shoulder. As I turned a corner I walked smack dab into a blond haired man. He said smiling down at me and holding his hand out to help me up," Morning Kit. On your way to breakfast?" I yawned again nodding. Yogi was too chipper for this early in the morning. I mumbled barely audible," Morning Yogi."

I was about to go around him when his hand closed in around my arm. Three nights of barely any sleep had my instincts on overdrive so he found the handle cane pressed into his throat. He pushed it away and asked," Nightmares again Kit?" I nodded fully awake now. He held out an envelope and said," This cake for you. I don't know how in the hell that bird got on the ship but it was carrying this."

I blinked as I took the envelope from him it was made of something heavy. It didn't feel like paper or anything that Circus used. It faintly sparked a memory but I couldn't quite place it. It read:

Kit Fox

12th bedroom on second floor

Airship 2

I blinked in shock. Who the hell knew this about me? What did they want with me? When I turned it over I saw a crest then it hit me. This was my Hogwarts letter. Oh for the love of... I changed directions instead of heading to the cafeteria I was heading to Hirato's office. We thought when I left the wizarding world six years ago that I wouldn't hear from them again. We never considered that I would be accepted into one of their schools. I came up on Hirato's door and entered without knocking. Hirato as usual was behind his desk doing what I hoped was his paperwork that was backed up for six months. For a captain this guy was as irresponsible as a teenager. Hirato said sarcastically not looking up from his paperwork," No do come in Kit."

I rolled my eyes at his antics but came closer to his desk and said," Sorry sir but this is kinda important." That brought his attention to me because I never called him sir unless it was something I was unsure about. He waved me over to the couch before standing himself. In the last six years not much about him had changed he still was tall and dark haired. The only thing was that he had a few more worry lines on his face. While he hadnt changed much I for one had changed a lot. Gone was the scared five year old boy who he had rescued from the Leaky Cauldron. Most of the baby fat was gone from my face and I was packed with light muscle everywhere. Another difference was the bandage on my right cheek. It wasn't much but I had to change it every day.

Hirato asked bringing me out of my thoughts," Now what brings you to my office so early in the morning? You hate mornings and you avoid me until training time." I held out the envelope to him watching as his eyebrows raised. He took it from me as he looked over the envelope they shot even higher as he read the address line. When he finally lifted his gaze he said," Well well it seems they finally caught up to you huh. At least they did know your real name. Go on open it. You can go to the school until your 17."

I snorted and said," You know as I can't control my abilities enough to leave Circus. Hell I can't even use a wand." Hirato said laying his chin on his interlaced fingers," You could stay here but you won't. There are things you need to do there before you can become a fully fledged member of Circus. Go to school be a normal kid for awhile."

Normal my ass. There hasn't been a normal thing about my life since my brother had been declared the Boy who lived. Hirato's eyes softened and he pushed warmth to me as he said," One year. Try it for just a year. If it doesn't work out then you won't have to go back. Deal?" I growled angrily I didn't want to return to the world that had abandoned me. Hirato's warmth pushed through my anger calming me. I said," Fine. One year that's it."

He clapped me on the shoulder and said," Good. We will be in England tomorrow anyways. Now get you little demon I do have work to do." I snorted and thought,: The day you do work willingly is the day Yogi gets rid of his cat suit.: I smiled as I left his office. That would be a sign of the apocalypse if Yogi did that. Tomorrow huh? Tomorrow I would return to the world I swore to the leave.

Jake's POV

He was in his father's study when an owl swooped in carrying a letter. He went over to it taking the letter from its leg then squealed loudly. It was his Hogwarts letter. He took his letter running through the house screaming," MOM! I have my Hogwarts letter!" He reached the kitchen in Potter manor within a few seconds. His mother was making breakfast for them and had moved to see what the screaming was about when he burst in. He thrust his Hogwarts letter at her showing that he had been accepted. She smiled kindly and said," Well great job Jake. Tonight I'll make your favorite dinner to celebrate your acceptance into Hogwarts and tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley."


	3. Chapter 3

Kit's POV

Hirato wasn't lying when he said that we would reach England the next day he just didn't say what time. Five that morning found me being dragged out of bed by Hirato's demonic sheep. They dragged me from my bed and onto the floor. Right before I hit the floor I woke up twisting so that I landed in a defensive stance. The sheep said," Captain Hirato wants you up and ready now Fox. We have just arrived in England." I did flight trajectory and speeds I'm my head to realize it would be about an hour before we made it to London. As insane as the hour was I knew he just wanted me ready in case something happened. I grabbed my Circus id bracelet from the nightstand slipping it onto my wrist before changing into a sweatshirt and slacks.

Once done I went down the corridors of the ship until I reached the cafeteria. It was completely empty but that wasn't surprising considering the time it was. I went up to the counter where the cook standing he said handing me a glass of orange juice," Morning Kit. Heard you were going to get school supplies this morning." I grumbled," Don't remind me Rylan. Hirato talked me into it. I will only be gone a year." Rylan's eyes widened as he saw something over my shoulder. I had a feeling I knew exactly who was standing there. Damn it doesn't this guy ever sleep?

Hirato said his voice cold," Well now Kit. Don't be like that." Shit he was angry. I flinched back feeling the cold settle instead of the warmth. Damn he really was pissed if he was giving off such a cold feeling. I said stammering slightly," Hirato...I..."

He must have realized what was going on because the cold disappeared and the warmth returned. I almost collapsed from exhaustion and the rush of warmth. He caught me around the chest before my legs completely gave out. Once I regained my balance he let go. He said taking our plates," We will be arriving in London in about an hour." I said with a nod," Yes captain."

Hirato flinched outwardly and said," I'm sorry Kit. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." Looking away I nodded but didn't say anything. Hirato placed his hand on my shoulder steering me to the tables. I sat at the first table and began eating still avoiding Hirato's eyes. We ate our meal in silence and as I finished eating I got to my feet Hirato grabbed my arm. He said standing as well," Kit don't let the cold rule your heart. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I finally looked up to meet his eyes. Behind his calm exterior there was worry. With a deep breath I said," Right. Sorry Hirato. Listen how about a combat practice before we go shopping? Shops won't open until 9 or so." His eyes lit up with mirth for me suggesting combat practice. Every day I trained with Yogi on my sword skills but it was rare that I did anything cane wise. I had two weapons. One was a cane similar to that of Hirato's but it was shorter and had a hidden sword inside. Then there was m form it was a broadsword. Hirato rarely had a free hour to help me with my cane fighting. While similar to that of a swords technique there was many big differences.

Hirato said getting to his feet," Let's go to the training room. And let's try not to destroy it this time around." I snorted with amusement, " Need I remind you that it was you who decided to use your full powers last time."

Hirato rolled his eyes and said," Who was it that used a full strength shield on me?" I stuck my tongue out childishly but he was already on his way out of the cafeteria. It took us five minutes to reach the training room where the sheep were cleaning up from the last sparing session that looked like on between Tsukumo and Yogi. The rabbits took one look at us and were out of the room faster than we could blink. Hirato activated his bracelet his cane appearing. I pushed up the sleeve to my right arm sleeve revealing my Circus id. I activated my own ability bringing forth my cane.

His face grew serious no longer holding a mirthful look in his eyes. The differed between fighting with him and fighting with Yogi was that Hirato took every fight seriously. He never held back in the six years I had known him. In a instant he was across the room in front of me his coming down in an overhead strike. I moved to the the right ducking under the strike going for an open palm strike to just below his ribs on his right side. Only to be met with his opposite arm. Damn he was always good at reading my attacks. I planted my foot as I blocked a sidecut and pushed back with all my strength. It sent him back a few steps but the strength of an 11 year old wasn't much.

Hirato lunged at me forcing me to sidestep his attack and had to keep dodging. The more I dodged the faster the attacks came. I heard the doors open as someone came into the room. I couldn't look to see who had entered as I was still dodging attacks from Hirato. As I dodged another lunge my back hit a wall. Well shit! Hirato smirked going for an overhead strike. I raised my cane to block the attack instead of blocking the attack I was hit behind the knee. I went down as he kicked my legs out from under me and I sprawled out on the ground. I tried to push myself up only to find his cane at my throat. He said calmly," Yield." I dissipated my cane and said," I yield."

He dissipated his own cane and held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet allowing me to see who walked in. It was Yogi he eyes wide with surprise. The surprise came from seeing us spar for it had been a long time. Yogi said looking between us," Damn I forgot how intense it is when the two of you fight. I came to tell you we are in London if the two of you wanted to get cleaned up." We blinked at him then nodded like we were a single mind. Once Yogi was gone Hirato said," Get cleaned up and changed then meet me at the portal at 9."

And like that he was gone leaving me to my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Nine o'clock found me in a simple long sleeved T-shirt and jeans. The shirt was green in color with a silver two on the sleeve. Hirato came up next to me when I turned to look at him I blinked. What the hell?! Hirato was wearing a black button down long sleeved shirt and black slacks. I had never seen him outside of his suit before even when in combat. He said with a smile tugging at his lips," You can't honestly think the only clothes I own are suits. Can you?" I said returning the smile," Well no one has ever seen you in anything else."

I dodged the headslap he sent my way with a mischievous look. We went around in circles until he caught me in a headlock playfully messing up my hair. When he released me my hair was messier than when I had been dragged put of bed by Hirato's demonic sheep. With a smile he leaned back and left the ship from the portal with me a half second behind. It took us five minutes to reach the Leaky Cauldron where Tom greeted us with a smile. The restaurant was almost completely full and I recognized many of my ex families associates. Luckily I had changed so much they wouldn't be able to recognize me.

A Vangura had lay down in one of his rooms once and he had contacted his to exterminate it. He said grinning," Hirato. Fox its good to see you both again. Don't tell me there's another you know what here?" I shook my head and said returning his grin," Not this time. Hogwarts for me."

Tom nodded and said," Ah I wouldn't think one like you would go to Hogwarts." That got the attention of most of the restaurant. Most people believe that going to Hogwarts was a privilege that everyone wanted. Not me I was going to go to Circus' main school to polish my training I had already received. One year at Hogwarts and I would be done. I shrugged as I said," I am for a year. You know keep up appearances and such."

Tom snorted but a call from one of his tables sent him off to do his job. Hirato placed a hand on my shoulder and navigated our way through the overcrowded restaurant. I was forced to a halt when a hand grabbed my right forearm. I grabbed the wrist of the offending hand twisting it painfully so that the bones ground together. The hand immediately released my arm and I twisted their's behind their back pushing up on it painfully. A pained groan drew my attention to the person I had. I blinked in surprise. Bloody hell! Of all people to meet up with it had to be my brother!

An angry voice brought my attention to my ex family," What the hell do you think your doing you little suit?! Release my son at once." My eyes found James Potter in an instant. I said baring my teeth at the man my eyes flashing gold," He decided to grab me and I have the right to defend myself. Though a brat like him couldn't harm one of our sheep much less me."

Jake said angrily," I am the Boy who Lived how dare you talk to me like this. You should be grateful that I saved your ungrateful life." The whole restaurant went silent all attention was on us and several people were on their feet. Many of the customers had heard about Circus and their protectiveness of the children of airships. They were not getting on their feet to protect me they were getting up to protect Potter. Potter had no idea who stood just behind my right shoulder his eyes flashing dangerously. Some things never change my father was still as arrogant and as cold as ever. The warmth that radiated off of Hirato calmed me but beneath his warmth the anger radiated.

Hirato was still pissed that he had been forced to rescue me at the age of five because my father had disowned me. I let out a surprised squeak when I was suddenly thrown behind him as Hirato advanced on James Potter. I had to let go of Jake so that we both wouldn't be thrown. I blinked as I watched Hirato grabbed Potter by the front of his shirt and said," I am tired of cleaning up your messes Potter. If you dare talk to Kit like that again I will end you and there would nothing anyone here could do about it." James said his eyes flashing," I doubt that. Your just a muggle who is way out of his league."

A cough that likely hid a snort came from the crowd but my focus was on Hirato who's warmth was disappearing fast. I moved s

quickly throwing myself between Hirato and Potter. I hissed angrily," Hirato watch yourself. Your going cold." That brought the warmth back and he glared at Potter. I could hear the whispers now from the crowd. They were questioning whether or not I was an empath. Hirato glared at each of them before pushing me outside where we can face to face with a brick wall. After a moment we remembered how to get in. Our first stop was the Gringotts. The Bloodfang was at his usual spot when we walked in. I bowed low in greeting to the goblin who had aided me so much since my disownment.

He said flashing a grithat showed way too much teeth," Members of Circus welcome back to Gringotts. What can we do for you?' Hirato said," Thank you for the welcome our goblin friends. Young Kit here is going to Hogwarts this year." Bloodfang raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this knowing exactly who else was going this as well. I shrugged and before I could say anything else a high pitched sound that could only come from a spoiled brat sounded. Bloodfang growled his dislike for that boy was obvious. Jake said pushing past the line," I demand to be taken to my vault right now!" I turned on my heel to face him and said," You will have to wait your turn just like everyone else, Potter. I was here before you and I will be going to my vault after catching up with Master Bloodfang."

Both Potters glared at me but their eyes went between Hirato and myself. Bloodfang said watching with peaked interest," Don't you two start fighting in here. First to attack will no longer be welcomed in Gringotts." I exchanged a look with Hirato but our hands stayed away from our ids. We were friends of the goblin nation but that wouldn't save us if we broke their laws of neutrality. Potters were just as tense as we were ready to attack at a second's notice.

Bloodfang said drawing my attention back to him," Fox and Captain Hirato I am ready to take you to your vault if you are ready." Hirato gave a nearly imperceptible nod before we turned our backs on the Potters. We waited another tense moment before we started walking following Bloodfang. We kept our guard up until we made it around the corner. We were confident not stupid. There was always the chance we would get cursed the second our backs were turned.

We went on the mine carts to get to Circus' vault. It had been several years since I had been through the vaults of Gringotts. It wasn't long before we reached our vault. We stepped from the cart carefully heading straight for the vault doors. Hirato said pulling up the sleeve to his shirt revealing his Circus id to the door," To be allowed in our vault you have to show your id. This prevents anyone outside Circus to gain entry." Following his lead I held up my wrist while pulling down the sleeve to reveal my id. Our bracelets lit up in acknowledgement and the vault doors rumbled a moment before opening.

The vault was overflowing with gold, silver, and bronze. Bloodfang said holding out Twp bottomless money bags," As per your requests both of you have been given bottomless money bags. They are connected directly to your account just think of e amount you need the open it. You will pull out exactly what you need." I started moving around the vault curious to see what was in it besides money. Over in one of the corners I found boxes with animal symbols carved into them. I called out to Hirato as I bent to a knee to examine them," Hey Hirato! Do you know what these are?"

Hirato made his way from the otherside where he had been looking at something. He looked at the boxes and said his brow furrowing in confusion. He said picking one up examining it," I'm not sure. I've never seen such boxes before. This vault has been around almost as long as Circus has been." Hirato looked thoughtful as he continued to examine the box. Hirato after a moment stood pulling me to my feet alongside him. We went through the rest of the vault inventorying what we could see but not thoroughly searching. As we were preparing to leave I felt a pull in the direction of the boxes. What was with those boxes?

From Gringotts we went to get robes where a boy I had not seen since I was little. Neville Longbottom was getting measured for robes when we walked in. Hirato said placing a hand on my shoulder," Go on. I'll pick up the rest of what we need besides your wand." I blinked but he was gone before I could protest. Sometimes I hated that man this was one of those times.

I went to the box next to Neville while one of the workers started measuring me. Neville said looking at me with curiosity," Hi I'm Neville Longbottom." I smiled and said," Kit Fox nice to meet you."

Neville blinked trying to figure out whether my name was a joke or not. He asked," Are you serious? What kind of name is that?" My face reddened in embarrassment as I said," Yeah it is."

I could tell he didn't believe me but I stiffened as I felt cold rush in. What the hell?! Looking at the door I saw platinum blond haired boy and what appeared to be his father. The cold was radiating off of the father. It was like something I had only felt off of Vanguras. Neville stiffened beside him in anger and said angrily," Malfoy. " Oh that explained a lot.

Elder Malfoy ignored him in favor of giving a calculating look as he said," Lucius Malfoy and this is my son Draco. By the bulge under your shirt sleeve you are a member of Circus. Correct?" I said surprised," Kit Fox of the second airship. What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

He just continued to watch me with that cold calculating gaze as he said," Nothing for now Mr. Fox. I just thought it was prudent to introduce myself. Draco you will behave." The younger Malfoy nodded to his father and with one last look at me Lucius was gone. Draco kept giving me odd glances and unlike with Neville I had nothing from my past to go on. Draco was cold but not as bad as his father. My fight wasn't with them or the Dark Lord. Magical Britain could go to hell for all I cared. I worked for Circus who cared little for normals wars.

Draco held out his hand and said," Draco Malfoy." I shook his hand and dodged a slap by the seamstress. I said," Kit Fox as I have said three times just in this shop."

Draco smirked knowingly and Neville just rolled his eyes. I said rubbing my hand to warm it up once he had let go," Try not to touch me again. Your cold." The Malfoy heir looked insulted so I continued," There has only been one person that's been warm to me ever."

Neville interrupted exclaiming, " Your an empath! They are supposed to be rarer than a parsletounge." Now I had the undivided attention of the entire shop. Well shit I didn't know it was that rare of an ability. My life sucked! I wanted to go back to airship where things were somewhat normal. Normal? Airship? That thought almost sent me to the floor in laughter. The two other boys looked at me like I had lost my mind. I looked at them and said smiling," Come spend the night on Airship 2 you will understand. Twp words though. Demonic Sheep."

That had them even more confused than before. The seamstress patted Neville on the leg and said," Alright dear your all done. Now Mr. Fox I'll finish up with you it seems your captain is growing rather impatient." I looked up and through the window seeing Hirato who did look quite impatient. Draco kept quiet seemed lost in his thoughts. I said goodbye about twenty minutes later and Hirato took me to the wand shop.


	5. Chapter 5

I entered the shop with Hirato hot on my heels and was surprised to find no one in the shop. I halfway jumped out of my skin when an old man came rushing over. He smiled when he saw me a smile that made a goblin's smile look nice. He said," Mr. Potter I was wondering when I would be seeing you." I blinked then retorted angrily," I am not Harry Potter. I am Kit Fox of Airship 2."

The wand maker smiled knowingly as he said," Indeed young fox. Keep your friends close fox." I bared my teeth but said nothing and Hirato watched us curious. The wand maker returned the curious look as if he was a puzzle. The wand maker said opening one of the boxes and handing a wand to me," Try this one."

I gave it a wave and was flung across the room and into the closed door. He said taking the wand from me," No not that one. Here try this one." I took a black wand and before I could wave it the wand took it from me muttering," No, no absolutely not." We went though at least 30 wands before I said giving Hirato a pointed look," We are not going to find my wand I don't have one."

Hirato smacked me upside the head and said," Of course you do. Is there something we are missing here wand maker?" The wand maker turned his gaze to me appraising. After a long moment he said," You have a special kind of magic one not seen sine the first members of Circus broke off from our world."

That was something new. The first members of Circus were wizards? Actually that explained a lot but what magic could I possibly have that is so rare? By the look on Hirato's face he had a pretty good idea. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't realize that the wand maker had asked me a question. At my blank look he repeated," What animal is your animagus form?" What the hell kind of question was that? What did my animal form have to do with anything? On top of that it should be fairly obvious what kind of animal I was. Hirato gave me a pointed look so instead of answering the wand maker I transformed into Kit. I could change into my fox form for short periods of time but any longer than five minutes and my bandage would be useless.

He blinked in surprise as I quickly changed back nearly being sent to the ground only to be kept upright by Hirato. The wand maker asked," Do either of you realize what kind of fox that is?" I looked to Hirato before shaking my head. The wand maker said," Your a Kitsune. It is a Japanese demonic fox. Very rare even amongst the masters of animal magic."

Now that was familiar. Animal magic was what allowed a person to become an animagus and in rare cases speak with animals. There were legends of wizards being able to fully master animal magic but nothing was ever confirmed. To become an animagus it required only a small part of animal magic control. Was he suggesting... he was. I thought with a smile playong on my lips. While I had been lost on thought the wand maker had gone into the back. He reutnred with two boxes both had a fox or Kitsune craved into it. He pushed the bozx on the left to me and when I tried to lift it I went blind for a moment. Instantly I let go of the wand and said breathlessly," Def... definitely not that one. "

He looked slightly frightened as he pushed the second box over to me. I had never seen such look in a wand maker and something told me I would never see it again. I picked up this wand it was made of a grey wood and unlike the other it didn't blind me on contact. I gave it a wave and silver, gray and green sparks came out a power rushing through me. The wand maker said," We can expect some great things from you Mr. Fox. A lot will ride on your shoulders as you carry that wand. I !must ask something of you before you leave. Should you die have it stated in your will that that wand is to be destroyed. It has been a curse upon my family and those who keep it that cannot not use it for many generations."

While stunned at the request I readily agreed. This wand I could feel the power radiating off of it. The wand maker said looking at it wearily, " Ash and Kitsune fur and blood. One of the few duel cores ever made. Seven galleons for it." I paid the man and was ushered out by Hirato. I could feel his unease as we flew back to the airship. What the wand maker had said had unnerved him more than anything I had ever seen. Over the next few weeks I read my school books and tried out my wand. I was able to use Lumos and nox fairly easily. After a week of practice I was able to perform wingarduim leviosa.

It felt like no time at all that I found it was the morning of September 1st. My trunk was packed and I was wearing the same clothes I wore when we went to Diagon Alley. Looking in the mirror I realized just how much I looked like a member of Circus. Many mistook me for being older than I really was due to the way I looked and the hardness of my gaze. I truly was Hirato's protégée so much so many also mistook me for being his son. If only... I shook myself from the depressing thoughts. While I wasnt his son he never mistreated me or made me feel unwanted. I would never regret the life I had chosen.

I went down to the portal where I was to meet with Hirato to go to King's Cross. To my immense surprise all of airship 1&2 were standing there. I knew that the airship 1's captain was good friends with Hirato but why was he here? A cough drew me around to look the way I came finding Hirato right behind me. He pushed me forward so that I stood in the middle of the room with both airships members in front of me and Hirato behind me. Tsukitachi the first airship captain moved closer and I tried to move away only for Hirato to hold me still by my shoulders. I didn't like this man even if he had an easy going smile he was still colder than ice.

Hirato whispered in my ear," Trust me Kit." I stilled allowing Tsukitachi to approach. The red haired man said bending to a knee," When Hirato first brought you on the second airship to be his ward honestly I thought he had lost his mind. But... but over the years I have watched you grow and become a proud Child of Airship 2. So I Tsukitachi Captain of Airship 1 formally acknowledge you as both a child of Circus and as a Child of Airship 2. I am truly sorry for ever doubting you."

I blinked in surprise. Who was this and what had they done with the real Tsukitachi? The First Captain that I knew was the most laid back person next to Yogi in Circus. When he stepped back Hirato came around in front of me causing me to straighten out of habit. Out of his jacket he pulled out the box I had been eyeing in Gringotts. He waved his hand over the front of it muttering something in old Latin. The room was so quiet you could hear the tumblers in the locks working as it unlocked. My eyes widened at the necklace that lay in it. It was made out of pure silver for the chain and a gold fox lay at the end. I bent my head down as Hirato lifted it from the box putting it over my head.

He stood and took a step back saying," Allow this to always remind you of who you are. When you first came to us you were a frightened lost child. Now you are Kit Fox a proud member of my airship and I am proud to call you my ward. Even as you leave for school today remember this isn't goodbye. For goodbye..." Everyone including myself said," For goodbyes are left for the dead and we will see each other again."

It was true no member of Circus said goodbye to each other except at funerals. To say goodbye was seen as bad luck to both parties instead most of the time we left without saying anything at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Kit's POV

We landed in the train station half an hour before the train was set to depart. Walking through the station I noticed a pair of normals looking around confused with a bushy haired girl in between platforms 9 and ten. With a questioning glance to Hirato I walked up to them and asked," Hi are you going to Hogwarts too?" The bushy haired girl looked at me suspiciously but her parents recognized the clothes Hirato and I wore. The man held out his hand to Hirato and said," My name is Daniel Granger and this is my wife Emma and our daughter Hermione. I did not realize Circus took in children at such a young age."

Hirato shook their hands politely as he said," This is Kit Fox my ward and ward of the second airship. We usually do not take children so young but he was a special case. Its up to him if he wishes to share his story or not." Silently I thank Hirato for not sharing my complete story of abandonment by my birth parents. Hermione gave me a shy smile as we shook hands. Daniel asked sheepishly, " You two wouldn't know how to get through to Platform 9 3/4 would you?"

I said with a smile pointing to where the signs said nine on the left and ten on the right," We walk straight at the wall there. Don't worry about hitting the bricks its just a disillusionment charm so that regular people can't see it." I could see the recognition glared in the eyes of the two adults while Hirato gave me a knowing look. He knew that the only reason why I knew this was because of my parents. He also knew how much it hurt for me to even think about them. Hirato said directing us to the barrier," Why don't we go ahead and go through the barrier? The kids can talk on the train."

I ignored the kid comment as I walked through the barrier first. I knew that Hirato was trying to rile me up so I would forget about my ex family for awhile. Just seconds after the Grangers came through followed closely behind by Hirato. The Grangers moved off so they could say their private goodbyes and around us I could see other families doing the same. Hirato smirked in his usual way that put me strangely at ease. That smirk meant the world for those of us under him. When we left whether it was for a mission or a vacation that smirk signified that we would always be welcomed back. I said giving him a slight smirk of my own," I guess I'll see you at Christmas then Hirato. Try not to kill Yogi while I'm gone. We still need him you know?" I blinked in surprise as in response he pulled me into a hug. He said holding me tightly," Stay safe Kit. Always remember that we of Circus are your family and no one can take you from us."

I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks and whispered," Of course Captain. I'll be back soon I promise. I will also send letter as often as I can." Hirato gave me a pat on the head before he pilled away. I would miss the crazy bastard that was for sure but hopefully I could make some new friends. Warmth spread through me as he pushed his inner warmth outwards. I hoped that it wouldn't be a problem being around so many cold people. Most humans were cold and so far the only one I had met that wasn't was Hirato.

After helping me load my trunk Hirato left with a worried look over his shoulder. I found a compartment towards the back of the train that was empty that I laid down in. I pulled out Hogwarts: A History to begin reading. I barely looked up when my compartment door opened revealing Hermione. She asked," Kit is it okay if i sit with you?" Without looking up from my book I waved at the seat across from me. She said smiling at the sight of the book I was reading," That's a great book for us muggleborns. I

have read it twice now."

I wanted to sigh in exasperation and yell at her for even thinking I was a muggleborn. It wasn't her fault really I did look the part. I was sure as hell not going to tell her my true heritage. That would end in disaster. I closed the book and said looking her in the eyes," Let's get one thing straight. My parents died when I was young but my father was a pureblood and my mother was a witch. I know quite a bit about this word despite the fact I was raised by Circus."

Her eyes widened with shock and I about had enough of this nonsense. Did she honestly believe my birth name was Kit Fox? She was about to say something when the door opened again and there stood my twin brother older than me by mere minutes. He sneered at us while his friends came up behind him. I recognized one of them as the youngest Weasley boy. They were perfect for each other. Both obnoxious in all meanings of the word not to mention Jake was spoiled rotten. Jake glowered at me not forgetting the Gringotts incident," This is my compartment get out."

My eyes flashed dangerously feeling the Kitsune push forward so that my eyes held a gold swirl in them. The Weasley boy let out a squeak of fear but Jake held his ground. He drew his wand and in a flash I had drawn my own. Circus battle hardened instincts screamed at me to put this brat in his place but I would not make the first move. Hermione said her voice becoming so high it hurt my ears," Kit! You can't attack him! He's the Boy Who Lived!" I turned my gaze onto her and said my voice ice cold," I dont care who he is. He is an arrogant part who deserves to be taught a lesson."

Jake's face flushed with anger and he looked like he was about to curse me when an older student walked by. The older student grabbed Jake's arm and said glaring at us," OK firsties no fighting allowed. I don't care who you are." That last part was accompanied by a glare to Jake. I smiled victoriously as my ex brother walked off in a huff. For me it was a victory. My brother had left the compartment and I had not tried to use the powers I learned to control at Circus.

The rest of the train rode passed without incident but I was still wary of that door opening again. Jake had more experience with a wand than I did due to the house he grew up in. I was more suited to hand to hand combat and swordsmanship than magic. I followed the other first year students to where Hagrid was calling us. It didn't surprise me that the half giant was still here. Hagrid said loud enough for all first years to hear," First year this way! First year! No more than four to a boat now!" I got into an empty boat that soon filled with two familiar faces.

Neville and Draco were in the boat already. I smiled in greeting as I got into the boat. The two boys returned the smile but stayed silent. Our boat was also accompanied by Hermione who had followed me likely because I was nice to her. Our trip to the castle was filled with companionable silence none of us really wanting to break it. We were taken straight to a set of doors that could easily fit full blood giants into it with room to spare. I could hear people wondering aloud about how we were going to be sorted. One idiot said," My brothers told me we have to fight a troll."

I snorted at the idiocy of the statement. Seriously he believed that? I knew that we were sorted by way of the Sorting hat a magical item that had been around since the Founder's era. I said yawning boredly," You morph there is no way they would let a bunch of first years fight a damn troll. It would end in most of our deaths and many more permanently injured. If you must know they sort us by using a magical hat. Now shut up your giving me a bloody headache!' It was true my head was pounding from his idiocy. He turned to face me and it took half a second for me to recognize him. Ronald Weasley the youngest of the Weasley boy's best friend to one Jake Potter. No wonder he was such an idiot.

Ron said pudding his chest out trying to make himself seem important, " You can't talk to me like that. I am the best friend to the Boy Who Lived..." I interrupted rudely," To be a pain in everyone's asses. Respect is earned not given Weasley. You should know that."

The boy's face went as red as his hair but before he could reply McGonagall came up. She said looking at each of us in turn," We are ready for you." Well here goes nothing. I wish I was back on the airship.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N thank you to everyone who reads this fan fiction and my other stories as well. I would appreciate any constructive feedback you have. Also if anyone knows of a good Betareader I am in need of several. All my stories are not betaed as much as I would like the to be. Thanks for reading guys.

Kit's POV

In the last six years the Great Hall really hadn't changed all that much. The ceiling was still enchanted to look like outside there were still four sets of tables. The only thing that seemed to have changed was the teachers. I grimaced when I saw both of the adult Potter up at the head table. Lily Potter seemed to be searching the crowd for someone. Probably the precious Boy-Who Lived. I sneered at the thought. I didn't care where I was put as long as it was a different house from that bastard.

Professor McGonagall started reading off names and I jumped out of my skin when I heard," Fox, Kit." I could feel the immense confusion in the air as I made my way forward. I could hear the whispers," Seriously? Kit Fox? What kind of wizard has a name like that? Probably a mudblood."

Swallowing my anger at the use of that foul term I made my way and sat on the stool. She put the sorting hat onto my head and I heard," Oh the lost Potter has finally made his reappearance. Where have you been the last six years?" I snarled at it," Stay out of where you don't belong hat or I'll flash fire you into next century."

I could feel its mental frown as it replied," Well now that isn't very Potter like of you..." "Call me a Potter again. I dare you."

The hat said for everyone to hear," Slytherin!" Then to me it said," I would be very careful Mr. Fox. Not many like the Circus folk."

I smirked didn't reply as the hat was taken off my head and I went to the Slytherin table. I could see the blatant disgust on my housemates faces. I whispered to the second years as I sat down," I'm a half blood idiots. I was disowned at a young age in favor of my precious brother. I took up the name Kit Fox as it was someone close to me's suggestion. Anything else?" There was another Slytherin yelled and I looked up to find Draco strutting over to the table. He gave me a pat on the back and said," Welcome to the best house Fox. My godfather is our head of house and he never takes points from us."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Severus Snape watching us with keen interest. Several others were also added to Slytherin until a name I had dreaded came," Potter, Alex!" I watched as my brother made his way up to the stool looking at it with obvious disdain. The hat was barely on his head when it shouted," Gryffindor!"

I murmured," That shit has less bravery than a snail. He will The his way through class I guarantee it." Draco sneered at the now Gryffindor and said," I agree Fox. Hmm they still haven't found the other one then." He said that last part right as," Potter, Harry!" Was yelled.

That's where Draco was wrong. Harry Potter was there just he didn't go by that name any longer. I could we both of the Potter adults searching the crowd of students. Lily with an almost worried look and James with his furious look. That man was well and truly a fruitloop. Soon after the sorting ended and Dumbledore stood to give his announcements. He said loudly," Before we are all too tired I have some announcements I would like to make. First of all for new students and some of our older ones should know that the Forbidden forest is just that forbidden. Next Mr. Filch has a list of all banned items on the door outside his office."

I could see the rolling of many students eyes at that last one. No one obeyed that list. Dumbledore continued," I would like to introduce our new muggle studies teacher Professor Potter and our assistant Professor Potter in transfiguration." Both Lily and James stood proudly when their names were called. There was loud clapping for the two new professors from every house but Slytherin. Dumbledore's gaze then turned to me and I stiffened on instinct as he said," I am proud to announce that we also have a s

special guest in the castle. May I introduce Kit Fox of Circus. Circus is a muggle organization that is one of the few to work with the wizarding world."

All gazes were on me now. I stood and said glaring at the old man," Its true I am a child of airship 2 and a proud member of Circus. While it is true that we occasionally work with wizards we typically do not get involved in normal problems. We have certain parameters that must happen for us to get involved. I will not answer any questions on the workings of Circus so don't ask." With that said I sat back down and pulled my right robe sleeve further down so to cover my Circus id. The only thing that marked me as a member of Circus was the number two hidden on my clothing. The only other distinguishing marker was the fox necklace that I wore.

After a moment of stunned silence Dumbledore finished his announcements and the feast began. The food was similar to what we ate on the airship with a few oddities that marked it as a wizard's meal. Later when we were all full the perfects took us down to the dungeons. The male perfect said," Listen up firsties I'll only tell you this once. The password is pureblood. If you forget it your tough out of luck. " With that he turned to the portrait and said," Pureblood."

The portrait swung open revealing a green and silver common room. The perfect said," My name is Marcus Flint. On top of being one of your perfects I am also the captain of the quidditch team. One thing you must remember about being a member of this house is that outside these walls we stand united. So if you have issues with a member keep it in these walls. Any questions?" There were several shakes of the heads and Marcus continued," Now your dorms. Boy on the right girls on the left. Read the name plates for who you are dormed with. Now our head of house has some things to say."

Severus came forward from where he was standing in the shadows. In his hands were planners and planners. He handed one to each of us as he said," I give these to all the first years to make it easier for you to keep up with your classes. After this year you will have to get your own. Now the other houses will be unfair to ours that's how it always has been. If you take revenge do not get caught. We have won the house cup for the last several years and I would like to keep that streak. If I catch you doing something I will not take points but you could end up doing am essay or lines. Keep that in mind. You will be required to attend at least two study sessions a week check the bulletin board for details. Now I bod you good night."

With that said he left the room with his cloak billowing behind him. I was in the last dorm with Draco, Theodore, and Blaise. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Kit's POV

The next morning was the first day of classes. I was up before the rest of the Slytherins at five doing a run around the castle. I would not neglect my training because I was at a school designed to train wizards not warriors. I ran around the lake twice and did sets pushups, sit-ups and my katas for swordsmanship before it was time for breakfast. I took a quick shower when I arrived at the dorms and changed into my robes.

By the time I made it to breakfast most of my yearmates were already halfway through eating. Draco looked up surprised and asked," Where have you been?" I yawned slightly and said," Training this morning. I have to keep up my training for when I go back to Circus."

Draco blinked for a moment then said," You don't have to go you know. Your a wizard. You can do anything especially with friends in families like mine." Stupid boy didn't know what he was saying. I was already doing exactly what I wanted before returning to the wizarding world. All I wanted was to be a full fledged member of Circus like Yogi. I had to wait until I was at least fifteen until then I was a child of the airship. Draco had already turned his attention back to his other friends.

Snape came by to give us our schedules giving me a curious look as he handed me mine. I could tell he was trying to work out who I really was since my Circus identity was just an alias and they knew it. I cocked my head to the side inspecting him. I had heard terrible things about the man from James Potter but this man had helped Akari formulate the potions and medicine that made up mine and Yogi's bandages. This kept our "allergies" under control.

I had a basic schedule that looked boring. It was like the time Hirato had tried to put me in a normal school as an undercover assignment. That ended in disaster as I had lost control my animal form in class. Hirato had then spent three days tracking me through a nearby forest. It took him and most of airship 1&2 to corner me. If it hadn't been for Hirato I might have lost my humanity completely.

I looked forward to my third year if I decided to stay so I could take Arthimacy and Ancient Runes. First class today was transfiguration with Gryffindors. Ugh that meant I would have to deal with Jake. I looked at the rest of the schedule only to find almost all of my classes were with Gryffindor. :That just spells trouble.:

I looked over my shoulder noticing that Jake and his friends were being loud and obnoxious more so than normal Gryffindors. Just my luck I would have classes with the annoying one. I looked over at the head table immediately spying James and Lily Potter sitting together. They had dark bags under their eyes as if they hadn't slept well. My money was on an argument the night before. I felt eyes on me from there and looked over to find Dumbledore staring. This was going to be an interesting year no matter what I did.

By the time breakfast was over my nerves were fried and I was ready to get out of the manipulators gaze. Lazily I followed Draco and his group of friends out of the Great Hall to transfiguration class. Instead of sitting with unfamiliar Slytherins I sat next to Neville who had made Gryffindor. I also took note of the cat on the desk. I had the sneaking suspicion that it was our teacher

Neville said shocked," Kit you aren't supposed to sit with me. We are rival houses." I shook my head and said," No matter what house you belong to if I see you as my friend I will treat you as such. Same with my enemies."

It wasn't long before the bell rang and I noticed that Jake and the Weasley brat were late. I considered taking my own animal form just to scare the crap out of everyone but decoded against it for the moment. James Potter came in a moment later noting that two of his students were missing. He sighed and was about to begin class when the door banged open.

The two missing students came rushing in. The cat transformed into Professor McGonagall which surprised everyone but me. She said glaring at the two Gryffindors, " Maybe the two of you should be given watches so that you won't be late for my class." I smirked slightly as she continued to take points from the two idiots.

One of the Slytherins asked," Professor how can we do what you just did?" That's when James answered instead," She is an animagus as am I. We can willingly transform into our inner animal."

A Gryffindor asked excitedly," How can we become one?" James smiled as he said," If you practice your transfiguration for the next few years them maybe you can learn during your sixth or seventh year. Know this only the most powerful of wizards can become an animagus."

Wondering about my own form of magic I asked forcing myself to be respectful be to the bastard," What about animal magic Professors?" This time it was McGonagall who answered," Animal magic is long thought to be extinct. The only form that is still used today is our animagus forms. Why do you ask Mr. Fox?"

There were snickers at my name and I pulled out my fox necklace so that it lay on the outside of my robes. I said," I was given this by Captain Hirato of the second airship. I was declared an animal magic user by Olivander the wand maker." James Potter snorted in disbelief. There were eyes rolled at the thought of a first year using an extinct form of magic. McGonagall said folding her arms as she said," Mr. Fox you are only 11 years old. It is not possible for someone of your age to have an animal form not including animal magic itself."

I growled angrily and decided to prove it. I focused on the fox within and my body began to change. In my place was a green eyes black fox. I changed back so that I wouldn't lose control. I could see the surprise in both of the professors faces. I said rubbing the back of my neck," I can only take my fox form for about five minutes at a time before I lose control. I would say that's pretty good for only being 11."

I smirked as the muscles in Potter's jaw worked in anger. Maybe this year wouldnt be so bad after all.


End file.
